


Mine!

by delorita



Category: Blood Ties
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior, Vampires, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	Mine!

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/delorita/pic/000fw8gh/) |  **MINE**  
The cap just made me do this. I thought it somehow looks like a painting. LOVE the way Henry is grabbing Mike's shirt so possessively! Y U M  
---|---  
  
  



End file.
